One Last Day
by SilverSmile
Summary: After the tragic death of Wolfram, Yuuri has one last chance to relive the fateful day the way he should have lived it. Yet at the end of the day he knows someone must die and yesterday that someone was Wolfram. Yaoi, based on If Only. Character Death.
1. Death

Hello and welcome to a brand new story. This is based on the movie 'If Only'.

Just one point of notice. I refer to Conrart as both 'Conrart' and 'Conrad'. I do this because his name IS Conrart but Yuuri pronounces it Conrad. So, just getting that in before anyone points it out.

So, hopefully I will be able to get the chapters out weekly as most of the story is already written. However it all depends on how busy life gets. Also, this will be a fairly short story, only about five-six chapters long.

Disclaimer - character's are not mine.

Read and Enjoy!

**

* * *

**

**One Last Day**

**Chapter One – Death **

It was to the normal sounds of his fiancé's deep breathing that Yuuri woke that morning. It was just after dawn and he knew that if he didn't get up now Günter would be banging on the bedroom door in a few minutes, demanding he get up. That would, of cause, result in the waking of said fiancé and thus he'd have a temperamental fire user on his tail the whole day. Not the most pleasant thing in the world for sure.

Dragging himself from the warm confines of the limited bedcovers he had managed to keep throughout the night, Yuuri made his way over to the large wardrobe and began getting himself ready for yet another day of signing papers, boring lectures and general kingly life. Letting out a yawn he spared one last semi affectionate look towards his betrothed who was just beginning to move around and wake up, before he left the room, preventing Günter from knocking by mere seconds.

"Oh, your Highness! It's so good to see you up and about this early in the morning. Why this is a perfect example of-" Günter began, Yuuri now expertly tuning him out in favor of waving happily to the maids who giggled at him as they walked past.

"Good morning your Majesty." They chimed happily to him.

"Morning," he called back as he began heading towards the breakfast hall, his stomach guiding his feet.

"Then we must not forget you need to finish that speech for the celebrations tonight." Günter's rambling managed to get through to Yuuri who stopped in the hallway and looked at the purple haired man like he had grown an extra head.

"Another speech!" He asked exasperated.

"Your Highness, you are the 27th King of the Demon Kingdom; your subjects wish to hear of your own happiness at the castle's birthday." Günter explained patiently.

Letting out a sigh, Yuuri wrestled with the idea for a moment before smiling.

"It is great that the castle's been around for so long." He smiled, truly happy for this fact before continuing on his way, headless of the poetic lines his friend was now spouting.

Upon entering the breakfast room he found he was the last to arrive. Taking his seat at the table he gave Wolfram an accusing look.

"How did you beat me here, I was left before you had even surfaced from the sheets?" He hissed, pouting at the unfairness of it all.

All he received in reply was the blond prince putting his nose in the air and calling him a wimp.

Rolling his eyes, Yuuri turned dark eyes on the two other members seated at the table.

"Morning Gwendle, Conrad!" He called happily, a large smile on his face at the slight nod and small smile he received in return.

"Your Majesty!" A loud female voice suddenly called out and before Yuuri could turn he was engulfed in a hug by none other than the ex-demon queen herself.

"Um…" Was all he managed before there was a scraping of chair on tile filled the room.

"Mother!" Wolfram yelled out indigently.

"Oh Wolfy it's so good to see you as well!" She exclaimed, releasing her hold on Yuuri in favor for her youngest son.

Laughing awkwardly at the situation Yuuri was distracted by Greta's innocent voice calling out a greeting to him.

"Greta, good morning. Did you sleep well?" He asked with a grin and a hug to the young child.

"Yep, I sure did!" She giggled before climbing into a seat at the table.

There were the normal sounds of breakfast for a few minutes before Günter, unable to contain himself anymore, began pestering Yuuri about all the work he needed to get done before the celebrations that night.

"Ok, I'm coming." Yuuri sighed, standing up and placing his serviette on the table.

The others watched in amusement as the young king dragged his feat as he was almost forcefully removed from the dining room. An overexcited Günter didn't notice the king's reluctance to leave as he went on about the many splendid things that would happen later that night.

***

"Yes, thank you for being here." Yuuri said for what must have been the thousandth time this evening. The massive celebration in the castle had begun an hour ago, but Yuuri found himself being forced to greet every single person personally and thank them for coming. He would have been happier to find Greta and have a nice dance with her, sure that she would not laugh at his poor dancing skills, than standing here like this.

The only good thing about having to greet all these people was that Conrad had stayed with him and was putting up with the same mindless small talk that everyone seemed to feel was necessary with the king.

"Conrad, how many more people do I have to greet?" Yuuri whined in a moment of peace when there was no one close enough to hear them. The taller man offered a warm smile before glancing around quickly.

"I believe if you slip outside now you won't be missed until your speech." He said quietly.

"Really! Yes, that's a few minutes by myself; that's all I need." Yuuri said gratefully and without further ado he slipped out the double doors and into the slightly darker gardens.

As his speech was coming up most people had disappeared back inside the hall so as to not miss it. Taking a deep breath of the cool night air he sat down on one of the small benches scattered all throughout the grounds. Closing his eyes he enjoyed all of one minute's peace and quiet before he was found.

"Yuuri!" Wolfram's voice called out into the night.

"Wolfram," Yuuri groaned out the name and reluctantly opened his black eyes to meet the green ones before him as his fiancé stopped right in front of him.

"Couldn't I have just had a few minutes alone, that's' all I wanted." He whined pathetically to the boy who glared angrily.

"I haven't seen you all day and the first thing you say upon seeing me since breakfast is that you want me to go away!" He yelled, anger covering the hurt Yuuri could faintly see in Wolframs eyes.

"Wolfram that's not what I meant." He sighed as he saw the blond getting riled up as he always did whenever they talked.

"Well it sure sounded like it, you wimp!"

Groaning, Yuuri suddenly heard the tolling of the clock announcing midnight and that he was late for his speech.

"Ah, I'm late!" He exclaimed, jumping up from the seat and moving to get past Wolfram. However the prince suddenly grabbed his arm, eyes locking once more.

"Wolfram, I have to go make that speech," he said, trying to smile winningly so that the boy would let him go.

"I need to talk to you," Wolfram said in a clear and steady voice.

"Well it'll have to wait; I need to do this right now. After I'm finished you can talk to me all you want." Yuuri said, trying to pull away from him.

"No, I need to talk right now!" He snapped, calmness fading.

Yuuri paused in his efforts to escape for a moment, his mind trying to decide if he really should stay and listen to the blond. Seeing the slight desperation in the lovely green eyes before him, Yuuri knew he was caving.

Opening his mouth it was Ginter who suddenly answered for him.

"Your Majesty, you need to come right now and make your speech, everyone is waiting." He said rushing over to the two and grabbing Yuuri's other arm and pulling him out of Wolfram's grip.

"Ah – but wait," Yuuri half-heartedly tried to stop the man.

"Fine, go. You always do anyway." Wolfram's hurt and angry voice floated back to Yuuri who looked over his shoulder to send the boy an apologetic look but found a shocking sight instead.

"WOLFRAM, LOOK OUT!" Yuuri yelled. Pulling away from Günter without any other thought as his eyes tracked the glinting steal behind his fiancé. He watched in horror as it suddenly plunged into the blond thanks to the cloaked figure behind him.

It was almost in slow motion as Yuuri found himself unable to do anything more than watch as the once pristine blade was removed, a ruby sheen now covering the steel. The blond prince slowly sank to his knees as the figure behind him took off, only to be followed by three shouting guards.

It was other peoples exclamations of his fiancé's name that sparked life back into his body and without any other thought had ran to his fallen friend. Skidding to his knees beside the blond he reached out shaking hands only to pull back after contact, his fingers covered in a warm, sticky red liquid.

Yuuri's eyes swept up and found them latching onto fading green ones.

"Wolfram?" he whispered for lack of anything else that came to his mind. Grabbing Wolfram's hand, he held the slick fingers in an almost painfully tight grip as he frantically looked around for someone to help him.

"Help! Somebody get help!" He yelled, furious at everyone for just watching the horrific events occurring rather than doing anything. He looked back down at the fallen soldier and felt his heart stop at the still form below him.

"Wolfram?" He croaked out, eyes widening in slow realization.

"WOLFRAM!"

He cried out the fallen demons name again and again, but no matter what he did the blond prince didn't stir.

***

It was a few hours after the awful events that Yuuri found himself sitting silently on a random step in the castle. He wasn't sure how long he'd just been sitting there, but he'd not seen anyone go past so he assumed that it hadn't been all that long.

As he sat, staring at the brick walls surrounding him, he didn't even notice the tears streaming down his cheeks at a steady rhythm. He just couldn't seem to wrap his mind around it. How could anyone? The blond, third son of the ex-demon queen, had always been full of the life and fire that he controlled. It was ridiculous to even entertain the idea of him not being around. It was inconceivable!

He was supposed to be the one who, no matter how hurt he got or how many times he ended up in the medical wing; he was always supposed to come back to them – back to Yuuri. He was supposed to complain about not needing any treatment while he sulked on the bed. He was meant to flush with embarrassment by all the attention he'd receive. He should try and fail to hide a thrilled smile when Yuuri refused to leave his bedside, even after Wolfram had yelled at him and called him a wimp.

The dull sound of footsteps broke Yuuri's wallowing for a moment as Conrart Weller rounded the corner – eyes locking on Yuuri's own glassy ones immediately.

The brown haired soldier didn't speak as he came over and sat beside the young king on the steps. The two sat in silence before Yuuri found words spilling forth without his consent.

"I'll never get to tell him," he whispered, devastation clear in his voice.

"He's never going to know how much I – how much I l-loved him." Yuuri continued, gasping as tears fell with a vengeance. He gripped his hair with his hands as he bowed his head.

"We'll never get to go on another adventure again, or save another kingdom or just go to the stupid markets together! How's Greta going to grow-up properly if she has just one daddy? Who's going to call me a wimp and say goodnight to me from the other side of my bed?" He chocked for a moment on his tears as images of the blond flew through his mind with no regard for the growing ache in his chest.

"He'll never know… I was going to tell him soon. I was just too much of a wimp to say anything." He let out a humorless laugh at the bitter irony of it all.

"I just needed a little more time." He finally whispered brokenly.

A sudden hand on his shoulder caused him to let out another sob before he managed to look up at Conrart who was frowning deeply.

"Did you really love him?" He asked in a sad voice.

"More than anything in the world." He whispered as yet more tears fell. The older man started at him with a very serious look on his face before he hesitantly spoke again.

"Yuuri, if you had the chance to relive the day, would you?" He asked slowly as the tearful boy sniffed.

"In a second," he murmured softly.

"What if you could relive it but, you knew that someone must die at the end of it." He continued, finally catching more of Yuuri's attention. The black haired teen slowly raised his head and looked more closely at the man as a feeling of hope began growing in his chest.

"Conrad, wha-what are you saying?" His voice clearly trying to hide the hope slowly growing in his chest.

"There is a way you could have that day back again." He began slowly, yet he quickly held up a hand to stop the words about to come from the kings suddenly hopeful mouth.

"Just because you can re-do the day doesn't change the end result. Someone must die and tonight that someone was Wolfram. Do you really believe that you could live through the whole day again with the knowledge that Wolfram will once again die when the time comes?"

Yuuri only waited long enough to make sure Conrart had finished speaking before he opened his own mouth

"I would do anything for this day back. For the time that I could tell Wolfram my feelings. To show him everything I've been meaning to show him." He trailed off as another sob overtook him without his permission.

"I love him Conrad. If there's a way to tell him that, then I'll do it. I'd do anything for it." He said softly, tears once more staining his cheeks.

"Ok Yuuri." He said in a more normal, soft tone of voice. Resting a hand on the king's head he smiled sadly and whispered; "Sleep."

* * *

Please review.


	2. Morning Brilliance

Sorry for the long wait.

Disclaimer: Character's are not mine

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Two – Morning Brilliance**

Yuuri awoke with the same intensity of someone who has just had the most horrible night terror. His onyx eyes flew open and he found his breathing was slightly accelerated. He lay still for a moment as he tried to get her his bearings.

It was still quite dark, yet there was the smallest hint of grey light slowly seeping into the room and as his eyes adjusted to the almost non-existent light, he found himself in his bedroom. It was this realization that caused his heart to give a painful thud in his chest as the memories from yesterday assaulted him. The image of Wolfram's lifeless green eyes staring blankly up at him caused the tears to once again return to his eyes and before he knew it he buried his face in his pillows and tried in vainly to muffle the sobs.

A sudden hand on his shoulder gently pulled him over onto his back and the sight of sleepy yet concerned emeralds caused him to almost chock on his gasping breath.

"Yuuri, are you ok?" Wolfram's worried voice filled the silent room and all said boy could do was star dumbly back at him.

"Yuuri, what's wrong?" The blood shook him slightly as if trying to get more of his attention – something not possible as he had all of it already and then some.

"You…" was all the black haired boy could whisper.

"Me?" Wolfram parroted.

"You… you're…" Yuuri was unable to talk properly as he stared stupidly at the man he had believed dead mere seconds ago.

"Spit it out, you wimp!" Wolfram growled angrily, but there was concern in his eyes as he stared at is fiancé with slight fear.

Reaching out tentative fingers, Yuuri slowly raised them to Wolfram's cheek and, once making contact, the young prince found himself being pulled into a very tight embrace. With his cheeks flushing and eyes wide, Wolfram found his sight filled up with the blue material of his kings PJ's and the cream of the sheets.

"Yuuri? What the hell!" He exclaimed in embarrassment.

He was about to pull away from the crazy kings embrace when the trembling and quite tears registered in his mind. The feel of the younger boys arms around him, holding him in such a tight embrace.

"Yuuri…" He whispered, relaxing into the arms.

"What's wrong?" He asked gently.

"A dream, just a bad dream." He took a shaky breath. "We were in the garden and you were killed. I couldn't do anything to stop it, I-" He sobbed loudly.

"It's ok," Wolfram moved slightly so his head was resting comfortably upon the black haired teens chest and put his own arms around him as well as he could in their position.

"It was just a dream. I'm here and I'm not going anywhere, I promise." Wolfram comforted the scared teen and just allowed him to cling.

It was a few minutes later, when Yuuri had managed to once again get his breathing under control and stop the continual stream of tears, that he pulled away slowly and held the blond at arms length. His eyes studied him and Wolfram found himself suppressing a shiver at the almost physical touch those eyes provided. After a moment, Yuuri smiled largely and, although Wolfram knew it to be the king's normal stupid smile, there was something different about it. There was a strange sparkle to Yuuri's eyes that Wolfram had only ever glimpsed fleetingly before and a certain softening of his mouth that made the blonds heart rate accelerate.

"Come with me today?" Yuuri asked hopefully as he looked up into green eyes.

"What? I'll be with you all day, watching you practice that stupid speech." He answered, a slight roll of the eyes showing how he believed it was just as dumb as Yuuri'd claimed when he'd first heard about it.

"No, I want to spend the day with you, Wolfram." Yuuri's voice took on a shy quality as both boys blushed red.

"Just with you." He whispered.

Wolfram found himself not breathing for a moment and the arms that held the majority of his weight of the wimpy king felt like they'd collapse at any second. Yuuri wanted to spend the day with him! Swallowing the lump that had lodged in his throat, he tried to rationalize.

"You need to finish your speech and practice dancing for this evening. This isn't the time for you to flake out and run off on some stupid adventure. You've got responsibilities, you know." Although he growled most of it out in a highly irritated tone of voice, it only succeeded in making the double black open his eyes wide and pleadingly, a pathetic look covering his face.

"Please Wolfram. I promise it's not about wanting to get out of my duties or anything to do with that. I just want to go to the market or something. You told me once how when you were little you'd do that. Please, Wolf?" He pleaded.

When the blond still looked as if he'd refuse, Yuuri forced himself to gather his courage and, before the blond could realize what was happening and cut him off, he made his move.

The blond prince was only a little away so it didn't take much strength for Yuuri to simply lean up on his forearms and roughly press his lips to Wolfram's slack ones. The two remained motionless for a moment before Yuuri found himself shyly pulling back, eyes determinedly fixed on Wolfram's shocked green ones.

The two once again found themselves frozen, Wolfram holding his weight off Yuuri with his arms and Yuuri lying, propped up by his forearms. It was then Wolfram who finally moved, an even darker blush staining his cheeks as he slowly leaned in, giving the king plenty of time to pull away if he so desired. Yuuri, however, had no such thoughts. He leaned up and met Wolfram half-way, delighting in both Wolfram's response and how it seemed easier this time.

Their lips met again and innocently moved against one another. Yuuri let out a small gasp of surprise when he felt the warm and wet tongue tentatively slide along his bottom lip – asking silently for entrance. Without another coherent thought the young king allowed the blond prince's tongue to explore the hot cavern of his mouth. It was, however, when the need for oxygen became too great, that the duo pulled apart gasping.

Yuuri looked up into heated green eyes, flushed cheeks and a gasping mouth. With a sick feeling of regret at how he'd waited so long and now time was running out.

"Yuuri… what?" Was all the brat of a prince could get out, confusion entering the desire filled orbs.

"Come with me today?" Yuuri repeated, though slightly breathless.

"I don't understand… Yuuri, are you possessed or something?" Concern entered his eyes.

"No, Wolfram, I just really would like to spend the day with you; just the two of us – no one else. Please?" Still seeing some reluctance he went in for his last hope.

"I-I've been doing some thinking over the past few months and I think." He swallowed down the fear he could feel. "I think I'm, no I know I'm falling for you." Seeing his eyes widen comically and Wolfram's jaw drop, Yuuri hurriedly continued.

"I know I've not said anything and I know I should have. I was just so worried that you wouldn't feel the same. I mean, you're always going on about me being your fiancé – which I am – but you could have just been doing it for show or because you couldn't see any way out of the engagement. So I never wanted to do anything as I was sure you'd reject me but-" He looked away from the prince as emotions of grief and despair over Wolfram's death crashed into him once more.

"Bit I-I love you Wolfram and there's nothing in the world that could ever change that."

He finally stopped talking, closing his eyes tightly to hide the looks that were sure to pass over the others face. His heart constricted as his head tried to figure out how this had ever seemed like a good idea?

"I-" Yuuri opened his eyes and looked up, shocked to find tears sparkling in Wolfram's emerald eyes.

"I-I love you too, Yuuri. I've loved you for so long." He didn't say anything else, just pushed their lips together once more – trying not to cry as he pushed Yuuri onto the bed once again. His hands now free, the king gently ran them through the golden locks and silently wiped away any fallen tears from the porcelain cheeks.

When they pulled away this time Wolfram buried his face in the crook of Yuuri's neck and berated the king for thinking Wolfram didn't love him. He then ended with a small kiss to the side of his throat and a mutter of 'wimp'.

Allowing himself to chuckle quietly at his fiancé's attitude, Yuuri wrapped his arms around the blond again.

"Come with me today?" Yuuri whispered into the blond's ear.

"Ok."

***

As it turned out, escaping from the castle without anyone else knowing took a lot of stealth and good luck. Despite the earliness of the hour there were a surprisingly large number of individuals prowling around. In the end, however, they'd managed it and left only a single note on the bed for Gunter to find when he discovered they were gone.

So the duo – dressed as casually as possible to not attract too much attention – headed for the massive market that was beginning to open as the sun made itself known to the sleepy inhabitance of the Demon Kingdom.

As they walked down the main street, Yuuri was delighted by all the venders calling out in merry voices, promoting their goods to the public. There were all kinds of food stalls along the street, the occasional fabric and clothing shops as well as the odd nick-knack store. There were also some children's games that reminded the king of side-show games. However, it was the look on Wolfram's face that really cemented the smile to Yuuri's face. The blond seemed to almost be glowing with happiness as his green eyes jumped from place to place erratically. When the two caught one another's eye they grinned and let out cheerful laughs.

"What do you want to look at first?" Yuri asked with affection.

"The throwing fame was always my favorite as a child." Wolfram answered with a slightly shy look crossing his face.

Feeling brave again, Yuuri reached over as they walked and, after bumping the blonds hand once, loosely held his hand. Blushing, Wolfram looked at him out of the corner of his eyes before smiling and interlacing their fingers tightly. Smiling like a fool, Yuuri turned to the blond.

"Let's go throw stuff then." Laughing again, Wolfram lead the way over to the kids game, both boys jumping for job inside as their hands remained clasped between them.

***

The two spent the morning moving from stall to stall playing all the kids games, sometimes with the kids themselves, and browsing at all the different stands. It was as they were passing what, to Yuuri, looked like a sweetbread stand that Wolfram halted and pulled on their once again interlaced fingers to stop the king.

"What is it?" Yuuri asked curiously turning to look at Wolfram funny.

"Are you getting hungry? We haven't eaten anything since dinner last night." He said, not able to stop his emerald orbs from wandering to the sweet smelling store.

"Now that you mention it, I am getting hungry." Following his eyes Yuuri grinned. "Let's get something from there, shall we?"

Blushing slightly at having been caught staring, the blond put his nose in the air and huffed.

"I don't care where we go." His beginning of complaints was interrupted by a sudden growling of Yuuri's stomach.

"You idiot! If you were hungry you should have said something! Honestly, if you were left to yourself you'd starve!" Huffing angrily the blond proceeded to yell at the king as he pulled him over to the stand, Yuuri finding an indulgent smile gracing on his face despite the blonds volume and words.

After a moment of confusion and explanation as to what some of his food was exactly, the duo had their food and the store vendor his money. Once again taking the blonds hands, Yuuri pulled the prince through the markets to the outskirts of town and to the edge of the forest.

"I want to show you something." Was all he offered as an explanation and for once Wolfram was content enough not to question and allow the young kind to pull him into the greeny depths of the forest.

* * *

Please Review


	3. Midday Love

The third installment.

Sorry it's so late.

Disclaimer - characters are not mine

* * *

Chapter Three – Midday Love

The two remained silent for a few minutes as Yuuri lead them casually down one of the many dirt tracks of the forest. They were enjoying the comfortable silence between them when Yuuri suddenly turned off the track, causing his companion to frown.

"What are you doing? If we leave the path we'll get lost." He said, stopping in his tracks and hindering Yuuri with their still clasped hands.

"Wolfram, I know where I'm going, I'm not stupid. You're just going to have to trust me." He offered a soft smile, one Wolfram suddenly found himself unable to refuse.

"If we get lost…" he left the threat unfinished as he stepped off the designated path. Yuuri grinned despite the irritation soaking the words and merely returned to leading them into the deeper and thicker forest.

Five more minutes past and Wolfram was just about to question his fiancé's sanity and demand they turn around when Yuuri let out a happy sigh and pulled him into a medium sized clearing. Wolfram felt his breath leave him as his eyes drank in the gorgeous clearing before him.

The grass was lunch and green while a small creak ran along one side of the clearing. The trees around it provided a lot of shade with a patch of grass almost in the middle of the clearing bathed in a brilliant sunshine. Small flowers grew in scattered bunches across the lush grass, their silk soft purple petals waved about in an invisible breeze.

"Do you like it?" Yuuri whispered, causing Wolfram to turn around and realize that the double black was focused on him rather than the majestic scene before them.

"It's wonderful." The blond chocked out, a feeling of supreme happiness welling in his chest as that smile he was willing to claim as his blossomed on his fiancés face again. Wolfram didn't even squish the sappy thought of that smile being more beautiful then this clearing could ever hope to be.

"Come on." Yuuri pulled him into the peaceful clearing and over to the sunny spot before sitting down and dragging the still slightly stunned blond with him.

The two talked comfortably as they ate their sweetbread, enjoying the little piece of utopia they were privileged to. However, it was during a moment of silence, when Yuuri seemed content to merely watch Wolfram, the blond blushing and locking eyes with the ground that Yuuri asked a question that had been playing on his mind all morning.

"If you only had one day left on this planet, what would you do?" He asked, seriousness creeping into his voice.

"What?" Wolfram replied, confusion colouring his voice at the seemingly random question, head snapping up and eyes locking on serious black orbs.

"If this was your last chance to do anything, what would you do?" Yuuri repeated easily, chest tightening as a voice in his head yelled at him to shut his mouth – he was ruining things! He found he couldn't quench the curiosity though, he had to know.

Looking at Yuuri funny, Wolfram casually leaned back on his hands in thought, not conscious of the sunlight playing with his golden hair and enticing Yuuri.

"Well," he started thoughtfully. "If today was my last day, I'd like to beat Conrart at the sword." He smiled in amusement. "I'd also like to visit all the places in Shin Mizako I've not been to for years." He looked over and couldn't help the laugh that escaped his lips at the blank look on Yuuri's face, before reaching over and clasping his hand once again and smiled softly.

"I'm only joking. If today was my last day then I think I'd like to spend t with you, just like I have today." He said, seriousness in his voice to confirm his words as a faint blush stained his cheeks at the small confession.

Yuuri felt relief flood his system as a deep adoration and love swelled in his heart. He moved his sweetbread to the side and moved in closer to Wolfram, into his personal space before sealing his lips once again gently over the blonds. The small gasp from the other was all Yuuri needed to slip his tongue into the sweet cavern of his fiancé's mouth. He quickly encouraged Wolfram's slightly shyer tongue to play and all too soon the two were pulling way reluctantly, gasping for breath.

Yuuri drank in the sight of glassy emerald eyes, flushed cheeks and slightly swollen pink lips. As their eyes once again locked he reached up and cupped the blond's cheek, marveling when the prince closed his eyes to half-mast and leaned into his warmth. Leaning in again he boldly placed a small kiss on the corn of Wofram's lips before moving along his jaw and soon to his throat where he nipped lightly, feeling the gasp from the blond go straight to his groin.

The feel of gentle hand on his upper arm and it's partner running through his hair elected a quiet moan unbidden from his lips. As hands became more adventurous and clothing got in the way, Yuuri let go of any lingering doubts and any control he'd ever held around Wolfram snapped.

***

The two reclined lazily together under the warmth of the sun; wrapped up in one another's arms. Yuuri had his head resting on Wolfram's bare chest and a contentedness he'd never before experienced settled over him at each strong heartbeat that thudded in his ear.

"Yuuri," Wolfram's soft voice broke the silence, one of his hands moving up to run soothingly through sweaty black hair.

"Hmm," was all he managed, eyes closing in bliss.

"I love you," he whispered it like a sacred prayer and Yuuri tightened his arms around the blonds' torso slightly.

"I love you as well, Wolfram." He heaved himself up to his forearms on either side the slightly smaller boy and smiled what Wolfram privately had now dubbed 'his' smile. He leaned in and kissed the blond lightly on his still slightly pink and red throat.

"My prince," he kissed his throat.

"My fiancé," he kissed his jaw.

"My love," he kissed the corner of his mouth, before locking eyes and smiling again.

"My Wolfram," he tenderly kissed swollen lips.

Wolfram couldn't describe the thrill Yuuri's possession of him sent down his spine and he was about to deepen the kiss when he noticed the encroaching shadows into their private sanctuary.

"Gods, what time is it?" He asked, pushing himself up into a sitting position before let out a small wince of pain.

"Here," Yuuri suddenly had his hand hovering over Wolfram's groin area and the blond let out a sigh of relief at the warm, healing feeling.

"Thanks," He whispered, blushing slightly as thoughts of how he'd gotten the 'wound' flew through his mind.

"I'm sorry," Yuuri whispered, a frown on his face as his eyes glued themselves to the grassy ground.

"What for?" Wolfram asked, confusion colouring his voice.

"I hurt you." He said gloomily.

Rolling his eyes at the stupidity his lover often showed, Wolfram leaned forward and kissed him softly upon his lips.

"I forgive you, even though there's nothing to forgive. I love you. Now, we need to head back to the castle to get ready for tonight." He said, looking around for his own clothing.

Yuuri tensed at the mention of tonight and wished they could just spend all their time here. His face was met with his shirt when he voiced such a request and he conceded defeat as the rich sound of Wolfram's laughter filled the clearing.

* * *

Please Revie


	4. Evening Tenderness

The second last chapter, sorry it's taken me so long.

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters.

* * *

**Chapter Four – Evening Tenderness**

They arrived back to the castle to find most people smiling slightly whenever they laid eyes on them. The maids in particular were so giggly both boys were bright red by the time they had finally made it past them.

"Is it just me, or does everyone here seems to know, you know, that." Yuuri murmured to Wolfram as yet another guard sent them an amused smile.

"Nosey people." Wolfram growled lowly, however the brilliant blush staining his cheeks detracted from the irritated look.

Giving Wolfram a tender smile, Yuuri let out a loud sigh, stretched his arms over his head and grinned.

"Well, if they already suspect it." He wiggled his eyebrows causing Wolfram to splutter in embarrassment.

"We can't do 'that' here!" He said, outraged.

Laughing, Yuuri simply reached out and captured his hand in his own and leaned in close, causing the blond to freeze. Leaning the few inches closer he rested a sweet kiss on the corner of Wolfram's pink lips. Pulling away he offered the prince his smile before winking.

"I'd only do 'that' with you where I'd be the only one to see you." The heat in his eyes reinforced the blush and Wolfram found himself looking away bashfully.

"Come on, let's find Greta and make sure she's ready for tonight." Yuuri moved away and began walking down the corridor again, hand still holding Wolfram's tightly.

So, when yet another servant smiled at them, a gentle squeeze of his hand helped Wolfram hold his head high with pride.

***

Greta was already wearing her cream coloured party dress when they entered her room.

"Yuuri, Wolfram!" She cried out, running to them and being swept up into Yuuri's arms. She giggled happily as her two father's lavished attention on her.

"Papa Wolfram, will you put the pink ribbons in my hair, please?" She asked, big brown eyes directed at Wolfram's unresisting green ones. Grinning, she squirmed out of Yuuri's hold before prancing over to the blond and sitting on the small stool before her mirror's vanity.

Yuuri found himself leaning against the back wall of the room, a content feeling of joyous love welling deep inside him, the feeling so strong he almost feared it would explode out of him. He watched the tenderness of his fiancé as he gently stroked back the little girls' thick brown locks and tired in the pale pink ribbons with practiced ease. He watched his baby girls' eyes follow her blond fathers' hands in the mirrors' reflection with absolute adoration. It was a stark contrast to the horror that had filled them when he had last seen them…

Yuuri tried to bury the sharp pain that threatened to tear his heart apart as his eyes trailed over the images before him. He focused on the candle light flickering slightly over the two most precious people in his life. The love and affection that swam within everything they were, from the tender fingers Wolfram used in Greta's hair to the shared smile when they caught each other's eyes in the mirror.

"You look like the most beautiful princess in all the lands." Wolfram said quietly once he'd finished with her hair. She smiled brilliantly before turning on her stool and looking at Yuuri with her wide, innocent eyes.

"Daddy Yuuri, do you like my ribbons?" She asked, a slight need for reassurance in her voice. Unable to resist it, Yuuri walked over to her and kneeled before her, hands resting on her shoulders.

"You look beautiful Greta; you'll be the prettiest young lady there." He said softly. She giggled freely before hugging him once more, obviously thrilled.

"Come on, you two need to get ready so we can go the party!" She said excitedly, running over to her bedroom door and opening it before going out.

"What were you doing before?" Wolfram asked as Yuuri got to his feet.

"What do you mean?" He looked curiously.

"When you were standing at the door, you looked like you were studying every detail when I was putting in the ribbons." He blushed slightly, feeling those dark eyes on him again, heavy with the unsaid. Yuuri reached out and took his hand again causing his eyes to lock onto the young kings' face.

However, instead of answering Wolfram's question, Yuuri just found himself smiling softly and leading the blond after his daughter.

***

The party was as bad as Yuuri remembered it. Everyone wanted Yuuri's attention to wish him good health and peace as well as to congratulate him on the party. However, this time Yuuri found himself actively avoiding Gwendle (who kept giving him that disapproving look for 'slacking off' all day) and Ginter (who seemed beside himself that Yuuri had run off for the day, note or no note).

There was an odd plus to it all though. Wolfram sat beside him throughout the continuous stream of never ending people to talk to and offered an affectionate, almost endearing, smile each time someone else would appear just after Yuuri had thought they were close to finishing. The feel of Wolfram's hand resting lightly on his knee under the table they were seated at, was a source of comfort and strength that Yuuri appreciated. It seemed that after their lunchtime love making, Wolfram had calmed down a lot and the easy smile on his face was evident of that.

When Yuuri looked up and saw that it was already 11:30 he felt as if a freezing hand had suddenly clenched around his heart and dread filled him. Yet, he knew the time was drawing near and he found himself wanting no one to be in doubt of his feelings for the blond beside him. So, standing up he tapped his glass gently with the blunt side of his butter knife and momentarily was amused with the quick hush that fell throughout the hall.

Clearing his throat, Yuuri took a deep breath to calm his nerves before beginning.

"Welcome to everyone who has come together tonight to celebrate yet another wonderful year for our kingdom. While I know that the speech is traditionally given at midnight, I thought a change of pace might be nice." He offered a slightly shaking smile as he looked at the politely confused faces of his guests.

Glancing to his side, Yuuri straightened his back at the trusting smile Wolfram was giving him. Feeling encouraged, Yuuri continued, throwing the words of another lifetime's speech out the figurative window.

"This is a fantastic kingdom that is slowly finding its feet once again. With the trust and love shared among all, human and demon tribe alike, this will bring us all together, untied under a common goal. It will bring us into a time of peace and prosperity we have never before been able to achieve, even in our wildest of dreams.

I think I speak for us all when I say how much I love this kingdom and wish for its people's health, freedom and prosperity. This kingdom has always been great, but with the right guidance and support; the right nurturing and love; this kingdom will become the home to tales of legends.

I am proud to be the head of this kingdom, but I would never dream that I could do this without everyone. By working together we can and will achieve a greatness that, in a thousand years time, they will still be singing songs and writing poetry about. We are the kingdom that dared to not only dream, but to reach untiringly towards those dreams with nothing more than a smile and words of love.

Love is the key to the happiness of our kingdom.

Now, in an act of my own love; Wolfram," he turned to the surprised blond seated silently beside him.

"My sweet fiancé, I would love to set a date for our wedding." He finished, smiling brightly and offering a wink at the soft gasp of shock from the blond.

Suddenly, he found his arms full as Wolfram had jumped up from his chair and was hugging him furiously amongst the cheers and applause.

Smiling, Yuuri tried to ignore the sick feeling in his gut as the time once again caught his attention. Closing his eyes in an in vain effort to block out everything other than the sweet smell of his lover, he tried to live for just the here and now.

* * *

Please review.


	5. Fading Heartbeat

Disclaimer: Character's are not mine.

Finally, the end of what was meant to be a short and quick story that turned into a short and very long to post story. Thanks to everyone who's taken the time to review and favorite this story, it's been great to see people enjoying the story so much.

Thanks and enjoy to ending along with the alternative ending.

* * *

**Chapter Five – Fading Heartbeat**

With a growing sense of dread, Yuuri looked at the love of his life that was looking back at him with an expectant look. It had only taken a few minutes for the music to start up again and then Wolfram had pulled Yuuri towards the doors.

"Come for a walk with me?" Wolfram asked, the cool night air beckoning the two young lovers to enter the deceptively tranquil gardens.

"Are you sure you'd not rather another glass of wine?" Yuuri asked in an attempt to persuade his prince not to go into the accursed gardens.

"I really need to talk to you, Yuuri. Please, will you go with me?" He asked, big green eyes staring up at him in anticipation.

Yuuri found himself torn; he knew what would happen if he went out there with Wolfram, yet he was painfully aware of the fact that he had no chance of changing what had already happened! Conrart had told him that Wolfram was to die, he's said Wolfram died tonight and who was Yuuri to be able to change the hands of fate? It was a lose-lose situation no matter what he did.

"Yuuri?" Wolfram's voice pulled him from his thoughts and he found affectionate, trust filled eyes staring at his own dark, troubled ones.

"I'm coming; I'll always go with you, Wolfram."

The feeling of his stomach dropping out of his body and his heart beginning to beat so hard and fast against his chest engulfed him at his own words. However, he found himself only slightly distracted from the impending doom sounding him by the soft, though slightly thoughtful, smile curving his blond's lips.

As Yuuri found himself being lead outside by his hand, a glimpse of brown caught his attention. Looking over, Yuuri saw Conrart at the back of the hall, half hidden by shadows and his arms crossed over his chest. Their eyes locked for a moment and then the older man inclined his head slightly, no usual smile present on his face. It was strangely blank and Yuuri felt the knot in his gut tighten almost painfully as his words from the other time flew through his mind.

'_Do you love him?'_

Wolfram lead him into the garden a little ways, thankful that everyone else was still inside thanks to Yuuri's speech just a moment ago. When they stopped, Wolfram turned to face Yuuri with a slightly closed off expression on his face.

"Yuuri, what's gotten into you today?" He asked, slightly suspicious and almost reluctant to put his thoughts into words. "Suddenly, today was a perfect day for me. I mean, you've never shown any kind of romantic liking towards me and then today it was like you couldn't stay away! I mean, hell, we even did _it!_" Wolfram blushed pink as he whispered the last part.

Yuuri looked at him and managed to smile despite the growing terror in his heart.

"_What if you could re-live it?"_

"I know I've not been the best fiancé." Yuuri winced slightly at the truth of his own words.

"I hurt you and pushed you away for so long. I almost have to pinch myself when I see the love in your eyes for me." He laughed brokenly as the time was running through his veins.

"I've been terrified of telling you how much I love you; hell the mere fact that I loved you freaked me out for the longest time. But, I've decided not to hold back anymore." He looked up and into the confused green pools before him.

"I love you, Wolfram. You're the most important person in my life, in my world – no matter if I'm here or on Earth. I would do anything for you just to see you smile, just to hear your laugh or have your eyes linger on me for but a moment longer than others. You're the person who inspires me every day, the person who makes me want to be the very best king I could ever dream of being. I want to make this world peaceful and beautiful just for you. I love you, Wolfram; more than anything else." Yuuri held the blonds pale hands in his own and kissed each knuckle softly, giving his companion a moment to digest all the confessions Yuuri had just made.

The breathless sound that escaped the blond's mouth merely caused Yuuri to smile softly at him.

"You don't have to say anything." Yuuri whispered quietly, causing a brilliant smile to bloom on Wolfram's lips as his glassy eyes stared in almost wonder at the young king.

'_You could have that day back again.'_

Holding onto one of Yuuri's hands, Wolfram turned slightly and began leading Yuuri further into the garden. Unknowingly, he was leading them towards the place he would be cruelly slaughtered in mere moments.

'_Just because you can re-do the day doesn't mean you can change the end result.' _

Not able to stop himself, Yuuri pulled on Wolfram's hand and managed to capture the slightly parted, pink lips with his own. The kiss was desperate as Yuuri tried to pour all the love and despair he was feeling into it. His heart ached with the pain and grief assaulting his senses as he clutched to Wolfram with no thoughts of ever wanting to let him go.

'_Do you really believe you could live through the day again with the knowledge that Wolfram will die when the time comes again.' _

Wolfram pulled away, gasping for breath. A loving smile flittered across his face, cheeks and lips red before turning and encouragingly pulling him along again.

'_Someone must die, and tonight that someone was Wolfram.' _

The sound of the clock chiming behind Yuuri caused his heart to pound almost painfully in his chest, as though his ribs were merely a vice around his heart. He watched with an almost painful detachment as Wolfram turned his head, smile still in place. As Wolfram was so focused on watching Yuuri, he didn't see the figure coming out from the darkness, the glint of steal caught in the torches littered about.

All it took was another heartbeat for Yuuri's detached world to snap into crystal clear focus.

'_Somebody must __**die**__.' _

It was like the world had suddenly snapped back into place and Yuuri reacted without a thought. Grabbing hold tight, Yuuri pulled the blond prince into his chest while managing to turn his back on the would-be assassin. His arms wrapped tightly around the confused boy and for no more than a fraction of a second Yuuri found a sense of peace settle throughout his body. It calmed his thundering heart so quickly that, for a moment, he thought it had suddenly stopped by itself.

As he held Wolfram, the warmth of his body seeped into Yuuri's own bones, making him feel as though he'd never been warm before and this was the first and only time he'd ever be permitted to feel such intoxicating heat. The soft yet strong muscles beneath his arms sent a shiver down his spine as the sweet smell of fruits from Wolfram's soap filled his senses.

However, like all slices of heaven, the moment could only last so long…

There was a painfully sharp sensation in his upper back before all feeling left him. He could no longer feel the warmth of Wolfram or even his arms that held the other boy close to his chest. It was quickly apparent that his numbness was turning into weakness as his arms fell away from the blond and his knees gave way, causing him to fall. Yet, he never fully reached the ground.

Wolfram caught him halfway and quickly lowered them both to the ground. Yuuri could hear the belling of the clock as people screamed and yelled. However, as Wolfram opened his mouth, eyes wide and full of horror, the sound suddenly turned down and Yuuri found his numb world was going silent as well.

All he could hear was his gradually slowing heart as it struggled to pump the blood around his body. He could see Wolfram yelling at him, big green eyes overflowing with ever changing emotions.

As his vision began to grow dark, he looked up into the greenest eyes he'd ever seen and allowed a slight upward title of the lips for his love. He'd saved him, Wolfram would be ok now.

As the last silent clock bell rang, everything faded away.

***

The room was silent apart from the sound of heavy breathing coming from the large bed off to the side of the room. The bed held one occupant, his face hidden in the pillow he clutched to his chest like a lifeline. The morning sun streamed through the open windows, a mockery of a nice day.

The large bedroom doors creaked open, revealing a brown haired man, his search now ended. Without a word he closed the doors once he had entered the room, locking them so that they wouldn't be disturbed and the blond prince on the bed couldn't escape. Conrart Weller made his way over to his distraught baby brother, coming to a stop a foot away from him.

"Wolfram."

The sound of his name was enough to snap the turmoil emotions in the younger boy, causing him to look up from his fiancé's pillow with furious green eyes.

"Shut up! You stupid half-breed of a fool! I don't want you here or anywhere near me! How dare you enter the king's chambers without his permission!"

Seeing nothing was making the sad look on his older half-brothers face change, Wolfram jumped to his feet, pillow falling to the ground, forgotten.

"You're nothing – no one! You're human blood makes you inferior to everyone here in this castle. I hate you! I wish you would just die!" As soon as those last six words left his lips, Wolfram's eyes grew wide before filling with tears. Uttering a sob, he fell into his big brother's waiting arms, the force of his cries making his body shake.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid!" He cried furiously, hands clutching Conrart's brown uniform jacket. "H-he told me this morning; he said it was a d-dream and I d-died. But he changed it! Stupid wimp!" The young prince hit Conrart's chest, as if that might release some of the overpowering emotions that were suffocating him.

"He changed it." Wolfram repeated, more quietly this time.

"I'm sorry." Was all Conrart whispered, but Wolfram wasn't listening.

"Yuuri," Wolfram whispered, however when there was no response, causing him to call out louder as his body shook more violently with sobs.

"Yuuri, Yuuri, YUURI!"

But there was no answer, and there never would be again.

Six Months Later…

Looking at his reflection in the mirror, Wolfram tugged the purple cloak to the left slightly so that it sat properly on his shoulders. He was distracted by the soft knocking that came from the bedroom doors.

"Enter." He called out, his voice devoid of all emotion.

The door creaked open and Greta quietly stepped into the room, hands hidden behind her back as she moved towards her Papa.

"Greta?" Wolfram turned to face the young girl, green eyes worried.

"Papa," she began tentatively, biting her lip nervously as she looked at what remained of her parents. "Would you put my ribbons in my hair, please?" She finally asked, causing his heart to ache as familiar pale pink ribbons were brought forward from behind her back.

Putting forward a small smile, Wolfram gestured for her to stand before the mirror, knowing his voice would sound slightly chocked if he was to use it right then. Once the ribbons were secured in her hair, he squeezed her shoulders gently before leaning down and kissing the top of her head.

"You know; pink ribbons in your hair was always your daddy's favorite."

She smiled at him through their reflections, sadness reflecting in her brown eyes. Turning, she stood on tiptoe and kissed his cheek before replying.

"You're going to make a wonderful king, Papa Wolfram."

The tender father-daughter moment was interrupted by a knock at the bedroom door and Conrart poking his head into the room.

"They're waiting for you, your highness." The brown-haired soldier said.

Giving Greta's shoulders another comforting squeeze, Wolfram stood up straight and proud. He walked out of the room with purpose and to the balcony where the world waited to greet their new king.

With a last deep breath, he went out onto the balcony, out into the bright sunlight, out into the world once more.

* * *

**Second Chances - Alternative Ending**

_As darkness slowly started to descend on his view, he smiled slightly for his Wolfram before everything went black._

***

Yuuri slowly opened his eyes, only to be met with the familiar sight of his bed's canopy. Confused, he turned to his left where Wolfram always slept, only to feel his heart freeze at the empty, still made sheets.

It was all a dream! His Wolfram was dead; he had never had a chance to save the boy. It was all just a cruel dream his grief stricken mind had conjured up in a moment of insanity.

Yuuri closed his eyes, feeling the tears already beginning to form in his eyes as his heart felt like it was breaking.

The doors suddenly opened softly and a blond haired boy entered the room with a tray containing soup. However, upon seeing the young kind moving, he rushed over to the bed, setting the tray down heavily and not even noticing when the soup sloshed over the bowl's edge. He carelessly climbed over the king, black eyes snapping open in shock and locking with emerald green ones as Wolfram moved over him. As soon as Wolfram was on Yuuri's other side, he grabbed the younger boy and pulled him into his arms, both ignoring the slight trembling as Yuuri's fingers locked on Wolfram's blue uniform jacket.

"What happened?" Yuuri finally asked, not moving his head from Wolfram's chest.

"When you got hurt, I tried healing you right away. Geisila did most of the work when she got there, but she said I was able to prevent you from bleeding out. Conrart got to that filth first, he killed him while I was still healing you." Wolfram's hold tightened slightly.

"Don't ever do something like that to me again, Yuuri. I mean it. If I lost you…" He trailed off and just held him, burying his face in messy black hair.

"It'll be ok, Wolfram; I'm here and I'm not going anywhere. I promise." Yuuri replied, mind reeling. I was all just as Conrart had said; someone had died and that someone was the would-be assassin. While Yuuri had been completely prepared to have give his life for Wolfram – and would do so again in a heartbeat – the fact that he now got to stay with his love made him eternally thankful.

Six Months Later…

Wolfram fixed the purple cloak resting on his lovers' shoulders, smiling endearingly at the stupid smile on the young kings' lips. They were interrupted by a knock before the door was pushed open and Greta skipped into the room, pink ribbons waving about in her hands.

"Papa Wolfram, will you put my ribbons in my hair, please?" She asked, a cheeky smile on her lips.

Grinning, Wolfram complied as Yuuri watched his two most important people. Once the job was done, Yuuri moved over and bent down to kiss his daughters cheek.

"You look beautiful in pink, Greta." Yuuri said only to receive giggles and a radiant smile from his little girl and a charming smile from his blond lover.

Another knock at the door interrupted the family moment as Conrart poked his head into the royal bedchambers.

"They're waiting for you both."

Grinning, Yuuri and Wolfram moved to the doorway and went to the balcony where their subjects were waiting for them.

Taking a deep breath and lacing his fingers with Wolfram's, the two shared a smile before stepping out into the sun and introducing the Demon Kingdom to their King and his new husband.

The End.

* * *

Hope you've enjoyed the story and I hope you review one last time.


End file.
